The Twentieth Child - V2
by Sango-F
Summary: A V2 of the original one, with more one scene, this time between Sango and Kagome.


This fanfiction is very graphic and strong, showing in a more explicit way how is hard to Sango have many kids. This may have the effect of create some empathy by her character... Some scenes are beautiful, but also realistic, showing what this taijiya can endure in the name of her love by Miroku and her kids.

Let me reviews, please.

 **The Twentieth Child**

─ One more… ─ Sango said in a very low voice, only for herself. She was in the bath, pregnant again, with a large belly that grew faster than the expected. Her vulva was a little injured because of so many births with little time to recover. Some of the births were more painful than the others… She was feeling that this one would be a little more painful than the last one. Now it was the baby number twentieth inside her body, her womb.

The water was hot, in the way that she likes. The bathtub with hot water let she relax more. And Miroku who prepared her bath, as always. Miroku… the man who asked her 10 to 20 babies, and she agreed with it… Miroku risked his life for her and her brother, and she always felt that he truly loves her… So, she will accomplish her promise to him, giving him as many babies as he wants.

Sango came out of the bathtub and got a towel. She looked more one time for her body, seeing her large breasts, and a bit of milk goes out of the left nipple. Miroku appeared just in this moment, opening the door and looking at her with loving eyes. Her front body was totally exposed to his eyes.

─ You are gorgeous like that. ─ he said.

─ Thanks. ─ Sango said to him, cleaning the milk. ─ I feel myself beautiful.

Miroku embraced her, and she let the towel fall to the ground. He kissed her with passion, his hands in her butt, and his chest pressing her heavy breasts full of milk for more one baby.

─ You are so sexy, Sango. – he said to her. ─ I love you, and your body.

─ I know. ─ she replied, her hands in his backs. ─ I will give you more strong babies, don't worry.

─ I want some more after this one.

─ As you wish. ─ she smiled to him. ─ Just to me you asked 20 babies, and I agreed. So, I will do it.

─ I asked you many babies because you can handle, and because I love you. You are strong, beautiful, and loving, a great wife and mother. I wish that in another life I can marry you again and have more babies with you.

─ I would agree. ─ she said, smiling.

Miroku and Sango come back to their room. Sango removed again her clothes, letting Miroku appreciate her full naked body, and the monk removed his pants. Sango laid down in the bed, and Miroku did the same, kissing her naked large breasts, sucking her nipple. The nipple was so big, so ready to breastfeed… Miroku just enjoyed at the maximum, his penis so hard, rubbing in Sango's legs.

Miroku removed his mouth from Sango's nipple, and kissed her lips. He made Sango stand with his back to him, and managed to penetrate her, putting his left hand in her big breasts, squeezing them with desire, and the other hand was placed in her vulva, stirring it. Sango moaned with Miroku's penis inside her, and he was fucking her as hard as he can. The fact that she was pregnant again was great to him… it made her breasts become larger, and her belly was sexy. And Sango considered the sex with him very enjoyable, even with the fact that almost always it leads her to more one pregnancy and the pain of childbirth 9 months later… especially when was a big and strong boy.

Sango moved her head to Miroku's face, asking him to kiss her. He kissed her with intensity, loving her. She was so hot and sexy, he liked so much to fuck her and impregnate her repeatedly… So, he ejaculated inside her with so much pleasure, filling her with a lot of sperm. Sango felt it and liked very much, kissing him, having her orgasms.

─ I love you. – she said, feeling Miroku's penis very hard inside her.

─ You are truly a goddess. – he said, and kissed her again. ─ I am so lucky having many babies with you.

─ I am lucky too. ─ said Sango. ─ You truly respect me.

Miroku removed his penis from Sango's vagina. The two was facing each other, and Miroku placed his hand in Sango's butt, caressing it. She kissed him.

─ After this one inside you, can we have more 6 or 8?

Sango smiled, looking to Miroku's eyes. She saw how serious he was.

─ 8 is too much. ─ she replied, serious like him. ─ The pregnancies are difficult, and the births are painful, they are hurting me permanently, my vagina is injured. But like I love you and our kids, and you truly love me, I can give you more 4 to 6 babies.

─ Okay, Sango. ─ he smiled. ─ I will not ask for 8, but for 6. 6 babies are enough to me. You are strong, you can handle. And you are so beautiful with your body pregnant. I am proud of you and me.

─ I understand. I will do my best. I understand that I must bear as many kids as you want. I promised… Even with all the pain, I will give you at least more 4 kids.

─ I thought in ask more 10 or even 12… ─ he smiled. ─ Like I said, is so beautiful see you pregnant.

─ If I was strong enough, I could give you more. ─ she said, and kissed him again. ─ I wish I could handle more babies to you, more kids to this village. But I am reaching my limit.

─ You are so loving. ─ said Miroku, caressing her breasts with his hand. Sango moaned to him, enjoying.

The next morning came to the taijiya's village. After more sex with Miroku, Sango was sited alone in a stair, thinking about her life. Miroku approached her, sitting on her side. She looked to his eyes and asked to him:

─ How much do you want more kids?

─ More than I could explain, Sango. ─ said him. ─ I know that hurts you, but I truly want. And this is your destiny, you are the only woman who survived from this village. You must have as many babies as possible.

─ The last one injured me… ─ she said, looking at her big belly.

─ You are strong. ─ Miroku also placed his hand in her belly. ─ You can handle anything. Please Sango. At least more 4. I will love you forever. I will be born again to meet you, no matter what it cost to me.

─ You will truly love me with all your heart?

─ Yes. I promise. I could even die for you.

─ So, you can make more kids in me. As much as you want, no matter how painful will be to me. If you want another strong boy, so be it. I will handle.

─ I believe in your strength, Sango.

During the afternoon, Sango was giving birth. Kaede was alone with her, in a room, helping her. The taijiya cried out in pain, more than the last baby. It was difficult, because her kid was truly strong. Kaede was surprised with her pain, and her efforts to push out the kid.

Miroku was only hearing all, outside the room, close to the door.

Sango finished the birth, and was already breastfeeding the boy. Her breast was so full, and the other breast was leaking milk. Kaede was only observing, observing that Sango's breasts were even bigger than before, a little too large... they simply grew after so many pregnancies and adapted to so many babies using them. And now it was clear to the old woman that Sango already was in love by more one boy.

─ Sango, this must be your last child. ─ she said, feeling empathy by Sango having to endure all this so many times. ─ Your body cannot handle more pregnancies like before.

─ Some more, Kaede. ─ she replied, looking to the eyes of her boy, nurturing him. ─ Miroku wants more kids.

─ Are you sure?

─ Yes. I promised to him. He loves me and wants to show it making babies in me. He said he will love me forever if I let he decide how many kids we will have.

─ You are so kind, Sango. You are the strongest person that I already saw in my entire life.

─ I want to be strong enough for have as many kids as Miroku ask me.

During the night, Sango had 3 babies to breastfeed with her full breasts… the first one was almost two years old, and he was already sucking her large nipple. Miroku only observed, proud of Sango. She was nude in her upper body, dressing only her pants… it was a hot night.

─ You are a great mother. ─ said Miroku, seeing how in love she was with her kids.

─ Yes. ─ she replied to him, but looking to her baby. ─ I love them.

The baby was even pressing Sango's heavy boob with his little hands. She was lucky in have so much milk and breasts large enough to store it. She always need of her breasts, after all… even Miroku needs them to have pleasure with her, impregnating her increasingly…

When she was breastfeeding the third baby, in love by her (a little girl, the 18th child), even Miroku asked to himself how much milk she could have… This was the reality to a beautiful woman in the feudal times.

Only two months later, Miroku was already trying to impregnate Sango again. Her body was already recovered, her belly was even flat, and her breasts were full and strong, and these things simply excited Miroku at the maximum. It was a hot night and Sango had no reservations in use few clothes and let Miroku see her athletic body. She recovered from pregnancies faster than any woman.

The two was in an intense sex, with Sango lied down below Miroku, her legs opened to his penis. Miroku was fucking her so hard, desiring so much to see her pregnant again. She was only enjoying, letting he do what he wants with her and her body, moaning to him in pleasure and a little of pain. Miroku finished the sex ejaculating an immense quantity of sperm inside her vagina, filling her as much as he could. He even kissed her in her mouth, and squeezed her breast with his hand. The other hand was in Sango's sexy ass.

In the next day, Sango was already pregnant again. This would not stop for a time… at least 24 kids was Miroku's goal, so he would be busy impregnating her for more a while…

Eight months later, Kagome was in the village with Sango, impressed to how many births the taijjiya endured… The two girls was in a bath in the thermal waters near the village. Kagome looked to Sango's nude full breasts and said:

─ Wow, Sango… they grew even more.

Sango looked to her big breasts, smiling, and replied: ─ Yes. Many pregnancies, many babies to breastfeed. And Miroku likes of them like that so much… He licks them and caresses them so much…

─ And is certainly the largest breasts that I already saw. ─ Kagome said, facing them. ─ But yes, they are beautiful, like the rest of your body. You are a gorgeous woman, I understand Miroku always making children in you.

─ Well, it is a blessing, and a curse… the pain is almost unbearable sometimes. This one is big, seems like a boy to me, a very strong one. ─ Sango said, caressing her big eight months belly. ─ I am preparing myself to birth him.

─ He is the last, right? ─ Kagome asked.

─ Well… ─ Sango hesitated… ─ No. Miroku wants more 5 or 6.

─ Poor you! ─ Kagome was surprised. ─ How do you endure it so well? You are strong, I know, but more than 20 babies are too much even for this century.

─ I know… I must have more kids than any woman. ─ said Sango, caressing more her belly. ─ But I am rebuilding my village and making my husband very happy. I can bear more babies to him.

─ This one is big. You are eight months and seems more nine months.

─ He must be the larger, the strongest. Miroku is happy with babies like that.

Sango got up, and Kagome saw her vulva injured… she felt empathy by her friend, but Sango desired it to herself and Miroku. And even Kagome found her beautiful like that, pregnant. Sango was a strong and kind woman, always doing her best.

─ I've relaxed enough. ─ said the taijiya, massaging her belly. ─ Let's go home?

─ Yes. ─ Kagome smiled.

Miroku was waiting for Sango in the village, and he kissed her and massaged her ass as soon as he saw her, and Kagome just observed. She thought with herself that Sango was truly happy having babies all the time… Miroku seemed even more happy, already saying that Sango could have some more to him... More beautiful daughters and more strong sons… And Mushin, when Miroku and Sango traveled to his temple, always motivated Miroku to do as many kids as possible in the taijiya, even in front of her, letting her shy, but also happy. Mushin always congratulated Sango after every child she had, especially when they were strong boys.


End file.
